


Kieleni lausuu, mitä sydämeni kuiskaa

by mimamu



Category: Seitsemän veljestä - Aleksis Kivi
Genre: Brothers, Domestic Disputes, F/M, Ficlet, Finland (Country), Historical, Humor, Infidelity, Pastiche, Rare Fandoms
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oletko hullu? Huutelethan tuossa kuin istuisit tulisissa housuissa. Miksi kirkut ja keikuttelet päätäs kuin tarhapöllö?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kieleni lausuu, mitä sydämeni kuiskaa

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci on pastissi, joka on toteutettu suurimmaksi osaksi leikkaamalla ja liimaamalla paloja alkuperäisteoksesta siten, että ne muodostavat uuden tarinan. Jälki on sen mukaista.

Jukolan talo, eteläisessä Hämeessä, seisoo erään mäen pohjoisella rinteellä, liki Toukolan kylää. Seisoi pihamaalla Aapo ihaillen entistä kotoansa. Olipa talon ryhti jotenkin rauennut ja sammale tarttunut kiireellensä, mutta kotopensas on jänöllekin rakas. Jukolaa hallitsi nyt vanhin veli Juhani, joka oli ottanut vaimokseen Männistön Venlan ja vietti hänen kanssaan hauskoja päiviä. Tosin pientä napinatakin tuolloin, tällöin kuultiin talossa, sillä Venla, vaikka laatuunkäypä emäntä, oli hieman suulas ja riitaisa nainen. Nyt kiiri kimakka ääni pihamaalle, Aapon korviin saakka.

VENLA: Oletko hullu? Huutelethan tuossa kuin istuisit tulisissa housuissa. Miksi kirkut ja keikuttelet päätäs kuin tarhapöllö? 

JUHANI: Tuhannen tulimmaista! Vaikene paikalla ämmä, jolle Jumala on antanut heikomman järjen kuin miehelle!

VENLA: Turskin ja trumantin aviopuolison on Jumala minulle antanut ja kiinteästi määrännyt.

Ovi kolahti, porstuva ja porras jyrisi, ja portaan äärestä koirat, säikähtyen ja ärähtäen pahasti, loiskahtivat, hännät lyyhyssä, sivulle ja katsoivat luimistaen taaksensa, koska Juhani äkeissään asteli pihan poikki. Rakasta veljeään ei hän kiivastuksissaan pannut merkille.

Astui Aapo tupaan ja löysi sieltä talon emännän naureskelemassa piika-veitikkansa kanssa. Venlan hiukset olivat ruosteenkarvaiset, katsanto viekas ja terävä, suu myös sulava, ehkä melkein liian leveä. Varreltansa oli hän lyhyt, mutta harteva ja palleroinen. Istui Aapo tuvan pitkän, honkaisen pöydän ääreen, ja piika lähti omettaan. Tulisijalla ryöhäsi turpearintainen kahvipannu ja kernaastipa otti Aapo vastaan Venlan kourasta höyryävän kupin, katsahdellen akkunasta ulos kiviseen mäkeen, josta haamoitti Männistön muorin tönö punapielisellä ovellansa. Muistui nyt Aapon mieleen eräs kosioretki. Koko Jukolan veljessarja, Lauria ja pikkuista Eeroa lukuunottamatta, oli käynyt lakit kourassa muorin tykö pyytämään Venlan kättä. Jo vuosia olivat Aapon aatokset tytössä hartaasti askaroineet, mutta rakkauden liekin virittää taivas, ei ihmisen tuumat. Rukkaset oli tullut joka miehelle. Kymmenen ajastaikaa oli kulunut ja moni asia muuttunut ennen kuin muori oli siunannut Juhanin ja Venlan liiton. Nyt uinui kehdossa viekassilmäinen tyttölapsi, vaikka Juhani olikin toivonut pulskia poikaa. 

VENLA: Rintasen alla lakkaamatta kiertelee ja polttaa. Olet verraton hieroja ja kämmentes alla saisin lievityksen.

AAPO: Ei käy sellainen enää laatuun.

VENLA: Ei käy? Vaan kuuluipa Konkkalan sievä Hinrika olleen siveltävänäsi.

AAPO: Minä vien Hinrikan vihille, sillä talo ilman aitan polulla astelevata emäntää on niinkuin pilvinen päivä, ja sen perheenpöydän päässä asuu ikävyys kuin riutuva syksy-ilta. 

VENLA: Koska saarnaa Aaprahammi, Jukolan Salomon suuri! Ei ollut minun vihkivalani hieromisen esteenä.

AAPO: Se oli erhe, ja katkerasti olen sitä jo katunut. Nyt on teillä pieni pirpanakin, Jukolan tytär.

VENLA: Jukolan tytär kyllä, mutta kenen Jukolan, sitä en mene vannomaan.

AAPO: Mitä hulluutta lausuu kieles?

VENLA: Kieleni lausuu, mitä sydämeni kuiskaa.

Venlan leuka vavahti ja vääristyi pahasti, ja pian hyrisi hän itkussa, ja Aaponkin silmistä säteili kostea kiilto. Silloin astui talon isäntä tupaan.

JUHANI: Miksi itket, eukkoseni? Miksi on katsantos totinen, Aapo?

VENLA: Voi Juhani! Veljes on hirmuinen mies. Hurnukaksi ja töllintetuksi vaimorääsyäs haukkuu.

AAPO: Malta mieles, mies, ja älä riehu.

Mutta äkistipä kävivät killiin Juhanin silmät ja hän rynkäsi ylös kuin kauhistava karhu, karkasi kohden ällistynyttä Aapoa, joka jäniksenä vilkkaisi ulos ja Juhani tulisesti hänen perässänsä. Ei Juhani kuitenkaan saavuttanut veljeänsä, vaan kääntyi jo portilta takaisin, torellen itseksensä ja luvaten kerran oikein kuranssata nenäkästä nallikkaa.


End file.
